


We Won't... Or Will We?

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Yakuza AU, first drama then some fluff, there's some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is the only son of a yakuza boss. He's also in love with his childhood friend - Tsukishima. But he overhears him saying that their friendship isn't quite true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The general idea for the beginning of the story came from this song: [Jaymes Young & Phoebe Ryan - We Won't](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ir6OEkVl_S4).
> 
> I am so weak for yakuza aus...
> 
> The funniest thing about this one is that in reality Yamaguchi-gumi is the biggest yakuza group.

“...because I’m not Yamaguchi’s friend,” Yamaguchi froze upon hearing such words from around the corner. He recognised the voice, it belonged to Tsukishima, his friend of fourteen years and also the person he fell in love with. 

Today, after their high school graduation ceremony, Yamaguchi wanted to finally confess his feelings. He has never expected to find Tsukishima like this. Talking with someone and telling them such things.

“This is a job,” Tsukishima continued. “You know about his family, right? I’m just one of many subordinates and it’s my duty to be with him and protect him when others can’t.”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi revealed himself, his voice weak and hands shaking. “What are you talking about?” 

“Yamaguchi! We just… Ugh… Um...” it was Hinata who was talking with Tsukishima. The short boy panicked, he didn’t know what to do or even say. 

“Tsukki, is it true? That thing about you being my friend only because it was a job?” 

“Wait, Yamaguchi, listen to me,” if Yamaguchi was calmer, he would’ve noticed the abrupt change in Tsukishima’s behaviour.

“I am not waiting. Answer me, Tsukishima,” suddenly, his voice became stone cold. Hinata shuddered, it was the first time he heard Yamaguchi using Tsukishima’s full name.

“Yes,” was blond’s short answer. His obedient behaviour also surprised Hinata. He decided to back out and leave them alone. He has never suspected that his angry accusation of Tsukishima being a lousy friend to Yamaguchi would lead to something like this.

“So everything was a lie? Everything from the very beginning? When we played together in the backyard as kids? When we started practicing kendo together? All the days and nights we spent together while doing homework, watching movies, listening to music and chatting and everything else that friends do… was that a lie too? Because it’s… just a job?”

“I, Yamaguchi, let me…”

“Tsukishima, was being my friend a job?” despite the inner turmoil, Yamaguchi was able to look calm outside. The strict upbringing of a first and only son of yakuza boss had its effects. 

“Yes, but let me expl...” Tsukishima was unusually desperate but Yamaguchi missed it because of his anger.

“Call Akiteru-kun and tell him to come and pick you up from main house. You go there in the meantime, pack all your things and leave with him. Father will decide what you’ll do afterwards but I have enough authority to dismiss my… attendant.”

“Yamaguchi, wait, what are you…?”

“As I’ve just said - father will decide what you’ll do in the future but I don’t want to have anything to do with a subordinate who’s been deceiving me almost my whole life. Even if it was for my own good. So don’t you dare to show anywhere close to me. That’s an order,” he turned his back to Tsukishima. “Also - it’s young master for you,” and with such words Yamaguchi left shocked Tsukishima alone.

*

Yamaguchi wasn’t exactly sure how he got back home from school. He was in weird trance, not really paying attention to his surroundings. The last thing that he remembered clearly was Tsukishima answering his questions with ‘yes’.

“How stupid,” he muttered. “And I hoped all morning that he would say ‘yes’. Such a shame that it was about something entirely different.”

The whole situation hit him again and he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He laid down on the floor and stared at the ceiling, not bothering to wipe the wet trails.

“That’s so lame,” Yamaguchi chuckled. “Though I can’t believe that I managed to not break down on the spot. That was pretty amazing, actually,” he started to laugh loudly, but his laughter became a strained cry fast. He reached for a cushion and then buried his face into it, crying himself to sleep.

*

Yamaguchi has spent majority of the next two days in the dojo, swinging his shinai almost without any rest. Practicing kendo gave him a peace of mind, he wasn’t thinking about anything then. And that was what he wanted right now. Not thinking about what happened, not reminiscing about all the good days from the past that now seemed just like some stupid dream.

*

In retrospect, Yamaguchi knew that going out alone, late into the evening, wasn’t a good idea. Even if it was only a short trip to nearby convenience store. He thought he would be fine, it wasn’t his first time sneaking out but Tsukishima was always with him before. But would his presence help when some guys attacked him from behind and dragged into the back of the van? He doubted it.

“Well, at least the two of us wouldn’t go down that easily I think…” he muttered, slowly looking around after he regained consciousness. He was sitting on the floor with his back against cold wall. Apart from an old couch, there was nothing else in the dim-lit room.

When he tried to move a bit, Yamaguchi realised that he was tightly tied with a rope. Before he could try to do anything about it, he heard some voices from behind the door. He stayed still and waited. 

“My, my, I can’t believe who graced us with his presence. The young master of Yamaguchi family!” an unfamiliar man looking to be around his fifties sat on the couch in front of Yamaguchi. Two muscular bodyguards stood behind him.

“You probably don’t know who I am but it’s not important for a kid like you anyway. I hope that you enjoyed your life so far because it’s going to end soon.”

“What the hell do you want?”

“Oh, feisty, aren’t we? Well… First I’m going to use you as a hostage. Pretty obvious, right? To gain control over your family, its territory and such little things. Nothing important, you know,” the man shrugged. “And when you lose your value then I’m going to kill you. And maybe some of your dearest family too. Like your parents for example. Nice and simple, right?”

“There’s no way that it’s going to happen!” Yamaguchi shouted. He was putting a brave front, but was scared in reality. 

“Oh, it will,” the guy stood up. “Actually it already started. You were unconscious for rather long time. I guess they hit your head a bit too hard,” he crouched in front of Yamaguchi. “Or maybe not. Behave yourself, you little shit,” he slapped Yamaguchi. 

“Boss, there’s some commotion downstairs,” another man came into the room, breathless.

“That’s what we expected, we have their little princess with us. Such a shame he’s not a girl, we could use his body for some pocket money. I’m not gonna get involved with the homo stuff. Even if it sells well. It’s disgusting.”

“No but… Boss, it’s weird… Guys who are still conscious say that they saw a bloody ghost.”

“What? A ghost? Are you all…” Yamaguchi hasn’t heard the rest as all four men left the room. He tried to loosen the rope he was tied with but it was bound too tightly. When he was close to giving up, Yamaguchi heard a loud thud outside and then the door opened again. He flinched - the person who came inside really looked like a ghost.

His skin was pale and hair light, his clothes were light coloured too. What’s more, he really was covered with blood and there was a katana in his hand. When the ghost saw Yamaguchi, he approached him with his head lowered.

“I am extremely sorry for disobeying your order, young master, and I will accept any punishment for that but your safety was far more important.”

“Tsu… kki…” Yamaguchi blurted dumbfounded.

“Yes, it’s me, Tsukishima. Are you hurt, young master?” he asked, still not looking at Yamaguchi.

“No, I’m fine. I just can’t get out of these ropes.”

“If you’ll excuse me,” Tsukishima said quietly and then helped Yamaguchi out of his binds.

“But what about you, Tsukki? You’re all bloody and…”

“I’m mostly fine, just some scratches I’d say. Majority of this blood isn’t even mine. But it’s not important, nothing worthy of your concern, young master,” Tsukishima was unusually humble and distant. Just like any other subordinate with low standing.

“Tsukki, look at me,” Yamaguchi said softly, to which the blond only shook his head. “Tsukki, please.”

This time Tsukishima listened and slowly looked up at Yamaguchi. When their eyes met, Yamaguchi froze. It was the first time he saw so many emotions in Tsukishima eyes. There was anger, rage even, relief and sadness mixed with fear. Before he could say anything the door opened again.

“There you are! Shit, Kei, I told you to wait! Why the hell have you barged inside alone?! It’s dangerous and… Tadashi-sama!” Akiteru finally noticed Yamaguchi behind his brother. “Are you ok? Can you stand? Everything is under our control already, you can leave safely now.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. But Tsukki’s hurt.”

“I’m fine too,” Tsukishima stood up and then wobbled. He would fall if it wasn’t for Yamaguchi, who caught and supported him.

“You idiot! You’re definitely not fine! Were you shot? You definitely were shot! Shit, Kei, look at all that blood dripping down your arm!” Akiteru started to panic.

“Don’t worry, Akiteru-kun. Let’s get out of here quickly and have someone look at him, ok? It’s not that bad yet,” Yamaguchi tried to calm Akiteru down despite being nervous himself.

*

Tsukishima slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a familiar room he thought he would never enter again. Beside the futon he was lying on sat Yamaguchi.

“Young master,” Tsukishima tried to sit up.

“Stay down,” Yamaguchi said quietly. “And don’t call me that,” he added.

“But…”

“Don’t. Ok, Tsukki?” he repeated with pained smile on his face. 

“Yes. What happened?” Tsukishima asked.

“You collapsed shortly after Akiteru-kun found us. You weren’t exactly fine, you were just high on adrenaline or something and haven’t noticed that you got shot. Luckily, the bullet just grazed your arm but you were bleeding a lot anyway. Oh, and you have some stitches there. Otherwise it’s nothing serious, only cuts and scratches here and there. And Akiteru-kun said that the whole matter was resolved and we don’t need to worry about it. He’s going to explain everything later in more detail.”

Both of them fell silent afterwards, Tsukishima closed his eyes and Yamaguchi fumbled with the hem of his shirt.

“I’m sorry,” it was Yamaguchi who broke the long and heavy silence between them.

“Huh? Why? I should be the one apologizing. And I disobeyed my orders…”

“No, everything that happened was my fault. Starting from the… graduation. I… I got angry and I felt betrayed and - ” he took a shaky breath, “ - I should have let you explain yourself. Because now, when I think about it I remember that you wanted to say something. But I just… I just felt so devastated and took it out on you,” Yamaguchi made a long pause and then asked: “So?”

“I…” Tsukishima averted his gaze. “Hinata came onto me and said that I’m a terrible friend and such. I got angry at him and worded everything terribly wrong. It’s… it’s true that it was my job to protect you but it’s not like everything was a lie. And the whole thing hasn’t even started until middle school. Before, it was my brother’s duty. To take care of you when it would be suspicious or inappropriate or whatever for you to be surrounded by older guys. It was supposed to last until graduation, then you were to decide for yourself who’s going to be your direct aide. I wanted to tell you about it myself, hoping that maybe you’ll choose me, but Hinata caught me first and then everything happened… I’m sorry...” he finally looked at Yamaguchi.

“It’s fine. I’m not angry anymore. And I was happy when you came for me. But don’t you ever dare to do anything reckless like this again!”

“But I wanted to save you.”

“And I’m thankful for that. But also think about yourself! How are you going to protect me if you die?” Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s hand. “I like you Tsukki, I don’t want you to die!” ha raised his voice, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes.

“Eh?”

“Huh?” Yamaguchi realised what he had just said and released Tsukishima’s hand. “No, I’m… uh… it’s… you know…” he laughed nervously, hiding his face in his hands.

“Yamaguchi… You know…” Tsukishima’s voice was quiet. “I’m not sure which ‘like’ you just meant but… Because it came to all of this I want you to know that…” he paused, as if to gather his courage, “...That I love you. I’ve never planned to confess but… When I heard that you got kidnapped my blood just froze and I desperately wanted to do something. I lost all reason and did some stupid things and… But I’m so glad that nothing really happened to you,” he smiled lightly at Yamaguchi, who was looking at him from between his fingers. 

“You should have said so from the very beginning. Then the whole thing wouldn’t even happen. Probably,” Yamaguchi grumbled, pretending to be angry. “And you should kiss me now or something,” his voice was demanding but his eyes were darting from side to side, showing how nervous he really was. Tsukishima chuckled softly and got up:

“Everything you want, young master” he lovingly caressed freckled, and now also very red, cheek and then kissed Yamaguchi tenderly. 

An hour later, when Akiteru came to check on them, he smiled fondly at the sight he came upon. Both Kei and Tadashi were sleeping soundly in the same futon, cuddling into each other and holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be from Tsukishima's perspective.
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/135447952021/i-am-so-weak-for-yakuza-aus-the-funniest-thing).
> 
> File name: We Won't... Or Will We? Hinata what have you done. Yama pls, let Tsukki explain himself. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it hurts me to write it. Why do I do it? Be careful during your night strolls. THAT'S A BLOODY GHOST. Someone's high on andrenaline, lol. Akiteru pls. CHEEEEEEEESYYYYYYYYYYYYY I'M SO FUCKING LAME


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima's side of the story.

When he woke up in the morning, Tsukishima had a feeling that it won’t be his usual day. It got stronger after he noticed Yamaguchi’s nervous behaviour. But Tsukishima has never suspected that everything could turn this way.

Right now he was standing behind school building, looking at the corner that angry Yamaguchi disappeared behind. 

_Don‘t you dare to show anywhere close to me._

_That’s an order._

_It’s young master for you._

Yamaguchi’s words echoed in Tsukishima’s head.

“Fuck,” he growled and hit the wall with his fist. He closed his eyes and took few deep breaths to calm himself down, if only a little. He fished his phone out of his pocket and called Akiteru.

*

“Can you tell me why you’re gonna stay with me for now?” Akiteru asked, while helping Kei to pack his things. 

“Orders,” he answered shortly.

“Yeah but why? It doesn’t make much sense to me,” Akiteru continued, absentmindedly tapping his chin with a roll of duct tape.

“Later,” Kei cut the topic and yanked the tape out of his brother’s hand to seal the last box. “We can go now,” he added and started taking boxes to the car.

They were silent until they were alone, already on the way to Akiteru’s apartment.

“So what happened?” Akiteru tried again.

“I’ve got dismissed,” Kei answered him quietly.

“Dismissed? By who?”

“Yama-” he started, but corrected himself later: “Young master.”

“Young… master? Wait... what? Tadashi-sama dismissed you? You of all people? Why?” Akiteru couldn’t believe his ears.

“I…”

“You?”

“That was my fault.”

“And…?”Akiteru prodded but Kei never answered.

*

“I seriously don’t have the slightest idea what happened but… have you had a fight with Tadashi-sama or something?” Akiteru asked one evening after coming out of the shower. Kei just glared at him from where he was lying on the already spread out futon.

“Is it really that bad? Kei, what the hell did you do?”

“It’s not important anymore. Give it a rest,” he finally answered and then rolled on his side, turning his back towards Akiteru.

“It’s not ‘not important’ if you’re moping so much!” Akiteru raised his voice. “Well, yeah, we are part of the yakuza and Tadashi-sama is the young master of our group but weren’t you friends? Weren’t you treated by him as his equal? Weren’t you trusted by him?”

“And that’s the fucking issue!” Kei sat up, also raising his voice. “That’s the fucking issue…” he repeated, this time much more quietly. “You don’t know a thing…” he added weakly, looking completely helpless.

“Kei…” Akiteru started, surprised by very unusual behaviour of his brother, but the ringing of his phone interrupted him. “Why now…?” he groaned and picked it up. “Yeah? Eh? What do you mean that he’s not in his room? Have you checked if he’s not asleep already? Or still in the dojo?” he started nervously pacing around the room. “Wait, I will ask Kei,” Aiteru stopped in his tracks and looked at his brother. “Do you have any idea where Tadashi-sama could be at this hour?”

“Huh?” Kei glanced at the clock. “Convenience store maybe? The one around the corner? Sometimes we… He went outside alone? At this hour? That idiot…”

“Check out all the stores in the neighbourhood. Try the parks too. And everywhere else you can think of. I have a bad feeling about this…” he ended the call. But not a minute passed and the phone rang again. “Yeah?” he picked up immediately. “WHAT?! KIDNAPPED?!” Akiteru leaned against the wall while Kei suddenly stood up:

“Where is he?” he asked quietly. “Do they know where he is?”

“Location, is there any location given? Ok, that’s great, one problem less. Gather everyone and go there, I’ll do it immediately too,” Akiteru hung up and took a deep breath. “Fuck,” he muttered.

*

“Kei, you seriously shouldn’t be here,” Akiteru started when they were standing near the building inside which Yamaguchi supposedly was. “In a minute everyone will be here and we will take care of everything. Let the adults handle it.”

“Yeah,” Kei answered absentmindedly, not even glancing at Akiteru. But the moment people started to gather, he snatched someone’s katana and run inside the building.

“Shit, Kei! What the hell?! Come back here!” Akiteru shouted after him. “It’s too dangerous to go alone!”

*

It was probably the very first time in his life that Tsukishima abandoned almost all of his reason and moved solely on instinct. He wasn’t thinking about anything, especially himself, apart from Yamaguchi. He was dead set on finding Yamaguchi first, getting rid of any obstacles on the way, be it doors or people.

Slowly, Tsukishima started to think that maybe they were deceived, that Yamaguchi was somewhere else. Losing hope, he cut another guy and entered the room he was guarding.

“Yamaguchi…” Tsukishima mouthed when he saw Yamaguchi sitting on the floor. The sudden wave of emotions almost swept him off his feet. He hurriedly walked over to Yamaguchi, apologising for disobeying his orders, and then helped him out of his binds.

When Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima to look at him, he just shook his head. He was sure that if their eyes met, Yamaguchi would be able to see right through him.

“Tsukki, please,” Yamaguchi said softly, to which Tsukishima had to comply. He looked up, right into expectant, worried eyes of Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima felt as if everything froze around him, as if they were all alone in the world. He was scared, so scared, that it really might be the last time that he’s so close to Yamaguchi. The mere thought was making his heart sink. But he was also relieved that Yamaguchi was fine, that nothing really happened to him.

Before anything really happened between them, the moment was interrupted by Akiteru bursting inside the room and soon after everything went dark before Tsukishima’s eyes. The last thing he remembered was gentle warmth enveloping him when he was caught before falling to the ground.

*

Tsukishima never planned to confess his feelings to Yamaguchi. Apart from the most obvious ‘he won’t like me back and it might destroy our friendship’ concern, there were more serious obstacles. Like the fact that both of them were guys or their standing in the group hierarchy.

But here he was now, kissing Yamaguchi, just like the other demanded.

Tsukishima held Yamaguchi’s waist loosely with his injured hand, while cupping his cheek with the other one. When Yamaguchi clutched front of the yukata he was wearing, Tsukishima smiled into the kiss and moved his hand so he could thread his fingers into Yamaguchi’s hair.

When they finally broke the kiss, breathless, Tsukishima leaned in, so that their foreheads were touching, and started to laugh quietly.

“Tsukki? Why do you…?” Yamaguchi asked.

“It’s just… we’re so stupid. So, so stupid.”

“Maybe a bit,” Yamaguchi chuckled too. He never thought he will see the day when Tsukishima calls himself stupid.

“But I’m also very happy,” Tsukishima whispered, light blush spreading across his face.

“Yeah, me too. And I think that we, especially you, should rest,” Yamaguchi tried to get up, but Tsukishima stopped him:

“Stay?”

*

When Tsukishima heard that Yamaguchi’s father wanted to talk with both of them, his blood froze. He was sure that he won’t escape whatever punishment was coming his way. That’s why he was sitting dumbfounded for the most part of the meeting, when Yamaguchi insisted on taking all the blame on himself, stubbornly repeating that nothing would have happened if he hadn’t dismissed Tsukishima and then went out alone in the evening. 

Tsukishima tried to shift at least part of the blame to himself but it only made Yamaguchi angry.

“Boys, can you save your lovers quarrels for later?”

“Huh?” both of them gaped at the family’s head.

“What? You think that no one noticed?”

“Fa-father?” Yamaguchi stuttered, his eyes darting from Tsukishima to his father and then back again.

“I’m not hung up on having grandchildren, so do whatever makes you happy,” he shrugged. “You can go now.”

Both of them bowed and stood up. When Yamaguchi left first, Tsukishima was stopped by his father:

“Tsukishima, Tadashi insisted that everything was his fault and in the end you got hurt while trying to save him but remember - there won’t be a second time. Not when it comes to orders and not when it comes to making Tadashi happy. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima answered firmly and bowed deeply.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi popped his head inside the room again.

“Yeah, he’s coming, he's coming. Go and do some couply things,” Yamaguchi’s father said and waved his hand at them, shooing Tsukishima out.

When they were away from the room, Yamaguchi shyly reached his hand towards Tsukishima and lightly held his palm. In response, Tsukishima, not missing a step, linked their fingers tighter and bent slightly to give a quick peck to Yamaguchi’s temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/137367911196/second-half-of-the-yamaguchi-gumi-yakuza-au-from).
> 
> File name: Put title here :v - Tsukki needs to chill. Akiteru is worried. Tsukki really needs to chill. And a hug for him would be nice too. Is this seriously Tsukishima? Ok, back to me being cheesy again. orz Tsukki looks sooooo good in traditional wear. Akiteru knows, dad knows, everyone knows. Only they didn't know.


End file.
